A combination of the demographic explosion of increasing numbers of elderly in our population and the deinstitutionalization legacy has contributed to a situation of insufficient attention to the mental health needs of nursing home residents. To address this problem, the proposed research seeks to: (1) determine the prevalence of nursing home patients in Delaware who present symptoms of mental disorders impaired mental status, behavioral problems, and other manifestations that serve as markers of need for mental health services, and (2) identify configurations of characteristics and functional limitations that define distinct subgroups of residents with symptoms of mental disorder, their needs for services, and the treatments they receive. Patient data will be collected for a random sample of 1,200 residents in nursing homes across Delaware through interview/observation procedures as well as case record reviews. Findings from this survey will be used to establish point-prevalence estimates of mental disorders in the nursing home population. For those identified as having symptoms of mental disorder, AUTOGRP "clustering" procedures will be employed to specify discrete subgroups. A distinguishing feature of AUTOGRP is its ability to allow the user to incorporate clinical insight during interactive computer processing. Findings will be reviewed by an Advisory Committee consisting of representatives from Delaware Aging, Mental Health and Public Health agencies and the nursing home industry, as well as an ombudsman, together with the involvement and technical assistance of the research team. Recommendations for planning, policy, and program action are expected consequences of this collaborative effort.